De l'amour à la haine
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Harry et Severus sont ensemble, mais Lucius s'interpose en se déclarant à Severus qui l'embrasse, Harry les surprend et son cœur en souffre. Les deux hommes l'aperçoivent. Harry, en pleure, disparait. Cinq ans plus tard, Harry refait surface, mais n'est plus vraiment le même et ne peut pas, ou ne veut pas pardonner. Que le jeu commence.
1. Chapter 1 Désillusion

_**Titre :**_ _De l'amour à la haine_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Harry et Severus sont ensemble, mais Lucius s'interpose en se déclarant à Severus qui l'embrasse, Harry les surprend et son cœur en souffre. Les deux hommes l'aperçoivent. Harry, en pleure, disparait. Cinq ans plus tard, Harry refait surface, mais n'est plus vraiment le même et ne peut pas, ou ne veut pas pardonner. Que le jeu commence._

 _._

 _Chapitre 1. Désillusion_

.

HP

.

 _20 Avril 1998._

Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est impossible. Je rêve, c'est un cauchemar. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Je lui ai dit. Et… et il m'a embrassé. Il m'a embrassé et il m'a fait l'amour.

Alors pourquoi, me fait-il ça ? Pourquoi Severus ? Pourquoi ?

Je le cherchais et je l'ai trouvé. Je voulais le voir et bien je l'ai vu, mais pas comme je l'aurais voulu. Je les ai surpris, au détour d'un couloir.

Lucius Malfoy est venu le voir. Il lui a dit ses sentiments et lui, lui y a répondu. Il lui a dit ses mots qu'il ne m'a jamais dit. Il l'embrasse. Pas le genre de baiser qu'il me donne. Non, celui-là est passionné. Un baiser d'amour, ce qu'il ne m'a jamais donné.

Je me sens trahit. Je me sens souiller.

Il ne m'aime pas. M'a-t-il seulement aimé un jour ? Même juste un peu ?

Les larmes coulent. Mes yeux et mes joues sont humides. Je ferme les yeux et quand je les rouvre, Severus me regard. Il me fixe et je ne le supporte pas.

Je le vois s'écarté de Malfoy et tendre la main vers moi. Il m'appelle, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne le veux pas. Mon cœur est brisé, détruit. Je l'aime. Je voulais qu'on soit heureux. Je voulais qu'on soit ensemble, mais lui à l'évidence ne m'aime pas. Je ne suis que son second choix.

Finalement, Voldemort avait raison, je ne pourrais jamais être heureux. Autant disparaitre.

Il s'approche. Je recule.

J'ai mal. Mon cœur me fait mal. Brisé. Détruit. Je veux disparaitre. Je ne l'écoute plus. Il ma menti. Il m'a trahi. J'ai peur. J'ai froid. Je ne veux plus les voir. Je ne veux plus les entendre.

Ma magie me répond, je peux la sentir. Elle veut me protéger, mais de qui ? D'eux ou de moi ?

En quelque secondes, elle se tend, cherche à s'échapper de moi. Ma douleur est si puissante, si destructrice qu'elle explose.

J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir Severus et Malfoy être éjecter contre les murs que les ténèbres m'envahissent.

Je me sens aspirer. Mon vœu est exaucé, je disparais dans le néant.

.

HP

.

 _19 Octobre 2003._

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Severus Snape, professeur et maitre des potions de Poudlard, directeur de la maison Serpentard et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose, directrice adjointe de Poudlard et directrice de la maison Griffondor. Rémus Lupin, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et Loup-garou de son état. Ron Weasley, Auror confirmé et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Hermione Weasley, née Granger, médicomage confirmé et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Maugrey Alastor, Auror confirmé et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Draco Malfoy, Auror confirmé et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Huit personnes réunit dans le plus grand secret au QG de l'Ordre. Dumbledore et Maugrey, ont rassemblé les membres de l'Ordre pour une réunion de dernière minute, afin de les informer d'un événement particulier.

\- Mes amis, merci d'être venus ce soir, déclare le vieux directeur de Poudlard. Tout à d'abord, je suis heureux de tous vous revoir, et…

\- Aller droit au but Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, s'énerve le maitre des potions.

\- Oui, pardon, pardon. La raison pour laquelle nous vous avons fait venir est simple…

\- Harry Potter a été retrouvé, le coupe l'Auror Maugrey.

Cinq personnes se figent dans la pièce et tous se posent des questions.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par vous avez retrouvé Harry, demande Hermione d'une voix hésitante. Est-il… ? La voix de la jeune femme se brise, elle ne réussit pas à dire de vive voix, la peur qui lui serre le cœur.

Snape tend l'oreille, mais ne dit rien. Cinq ans plus tôt, le sauveur a disparu sous ses yeux. Depuis ce jour, personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu.

\- Rassurez-vous miss Weasley, Mr Potter est en vie, lui certifie Maugrey.

\- Mais ? Demande Ron.

\- Mais il est différent.

\- Différent ?

Draco s'était redressé sur sa chaise et avait parler pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

\- Il n'est plus lui-même, Mr. Malfoy. Il est comme sauvage. Il ne laisse personne s'approcher et attaque quiconque tente de le faire. Sa magie est incontrôlable et apparemment, il n'a plus du tout besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie, ni même de parler. Nous avons réussi à l'endormir et l'avons enfermé dans une pièce qui restreint sa magie. Suffisamment pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, mais pas assez pour bloquer la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Nous avons tenté de lui parler ou de le faire réagir, mais le résultat et toujours le même, il devient violent et déchaine sa magie sur nous, leur explique McGonagall.

\- Ou est-il ?

\- Dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. Ça va faire maintenant deux semaines.

\- Poudlard ? Deux semaines ? Et ce n'est que maintenant que vous nous le dites ? S'énerva Rémus.

\- Je comprends votre colère Lupin, mais comprenez que nous l'avons fait pour la sécurité de tous. Harry a blessé quatre des hommes qui l'on trouvé et l'un d'eux est encore au soin intensif a Saint Mangouste.

Un crie se répercute entre les murs du Square Grimaud. Hermione semble horrifié.

\- L'Auror qu'on nous a amené, c'est lui qui a fait ça ? C'est Harry qui l'a mis dans cet état ? S'exclama la médicomage.

\- Oui, Miss Weasley, c'est l'œuvre de Mr. Potter.

\- Mais, mais c'est horrible, son état est… il est… méconnaissable. C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas Harry, ce n'est pas lui, finit en pleure la jeune femme.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, seul les pleures de la jeune femme dans les bras de son mari se font entendre. Une heure plus tard, la réunion s'achève. Un serment inviolable est prononcé, la présence d'Harry Potter, doit rester un secret.

.

HP

.

 _24 Octobre 2003._

Quels idiots. Ils croient pouvoir me retenir. Si je le voulais vraiment, il me suffirait de disparaitre à nouveau.

Je sens que je vais bien m'amusé. Oui, un nouveau jeu. Et c'est moi qui dicterais les règles cette fois.

Je vais leur apprendre qui je suis. Ils sauront qu'il ne faut pas me prendre à la légère.

Cette énergie. Cette puissance. Je la reconnais. Les imbéciles, ils m'ont conduit à Poudlard.

Ne savent-ils pas que Poudlard est mon chez moi ? Que sa magie se font dans la mienne ? Non, ils ne savent pas.

Ils sont fous. Ils sont tous fou. Ils le comprendront et je leurs ferait regretter.

Ils croient m'avoir enfermé ? Baliverne ! Je ne suis là que parce que je le veux bien.

Ils n'osent même pas m'approcher.

Dire qu'ils m'ont eu dans un moment de faiblesse. Les sots. Je pourrais tous les tuer dans la seconde. Ils ont de la chance que je sois clément.

Des nouveaux jouets. O oui, j'ai trouvé des nouveaux jouets. Des pantins dont j'agiterais les fils à ma guise. Je vais m'amuser avec eux. Qui sais, peut-être serais-je bon ? Peut-être ne les tuerais-je pas ?

Allez, je suis curieux. Qui est dans ce château ? Qui sera mon futur pantin ?

Ah ! tien, mais que vois-je ? Qu'avons-nous là ? Mais ne serait-ce pas ce cher dragon blanc ? Je perçois sa présence. Oui, je le vois. Il est là. Dans les cachots. Il est là ou aurait dû être ma place.

Il est encore là ce démon. Mais plus pour longtemps. Je le briserais, comme il m'a brisé. Lui et _l'autre_. Le blanc et le sombre. Je ne les tuerais pas. Non, se serait encore trop gentil de ma part.

Je veux qu'il souffre, comme j'ai souffert. Je veux qu'ils voient ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Je veux qu'il contemple le monstre que je suis devenu par leurs fautes.

Ma douleur sera là leurs. Leurs souffrances, ma joie. Je me réjouirais de leur déchéance. Mes pantins. Mes pantins. Ils seront à moi. Ils m'appartiendront.

O ! _Lui_ est ici. Ils pensent que je ne sais pas qu'ils m'observent. Et te voilà devant moi mon ange. Je me lève du fauteuil et me dirige vers le mur. Devant une étagère remplie de livre, mais je sais que derrière ce mur, il y a _toi_. Je sens ta présence.

Regarde-moi. Que le spectacle commence.

.

HP

.

Comment est-ce possible ? Comment le gamin gentil, fragile et souriant, a pu devenir ça. Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ? Le sourire d'Harry, son sourire joyeux est devenu si dure. Son regard si froid. Il n'a plus rien du jeune homme qu'il était.

Il se lève et se place devant la bibliothèque. Nous le voyons grâce à un sort, mais lui ne nous voit pas.

Il prend un livre, le regard et un sourire nait mauvais sur son visage. D'un geste, le livre finit au milieu de la pièce. Un autre le rejoint, puis encore un autre. A la fin, une pile s'est formé au centre.

Harry retourne s'assoir dans le fauteuil et fixe les bouquins. La secondes d'après, les livres prennent feu et s'enflamme.

Harry les observe comme fasciner par ce spectacle. Il semble détendu, comme apaiser par le feu qui brule devant lui.

\- J'espère pour vous que ses livres n'étaient pas important Albus. Harry semble s'en donné à cœur joie.

\- Vous avez raison Minerva. Son comportement m'inquiète, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

\- Moi non plus, murmura Ron.

\- Je vais allez lui parler.

\- Non, Miss Weasley, se serait trop dangereux, on ne sait pas comment il pourrait réagir.

\- Harry est mon ami, je suis sûre qu'il ne me fera pas de mal.

A peine ses mots prononcé qu'Hermione était déjà en train d'entrée dans la pièce.

.

HP

.

 _Brule. Brule. Brule._

 _Tout est en flamme._

 _Brule. Brule. Brule._

 _Mon cœur est en joie._

 _Brule. Brule. Brule._

 _Tient mais qui voilà ?_

Je chante. Oui, je chante. Dans ma tête bien sûr. Mais je chante quand même.

Et la qui je vois ? Cette cher Hermi.

Et bien, que le jeu commence ma douce amie.


	2. Chapter 2 Souvenir partie 1

_**Titre :**_ _De l'amour à la haine_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Harry et Severus sont ensemble, mais Lucius s'interpose en se déclarant à Severus qui l'embrasse, Harry les surprend et son cœur en souffre. Les deux hommes l'aperçoivent. Harry, en pleure, disparait. Cinq ans plus tard, Harry refait surface, mais n'est plus vraiment le même et ne peut pas, ou ne veut pas pardonner. Que le jeu commence._

 _._

 _Chapitre 2. Souvenir partie 1._

.

HP

.

 _16 Mai 1998_

Deux semaines. Voilà deux semaines qu'il n'est plus. Voldemort est détruit.

La vie reprend son cours peu à peu, pourtant, moi je n'y arrive pas.

Je n'y arrive pas, car une personne hante mes pensées. Encore et encore. Je ne peux pas l'oublier. Je ne le veux pas. J'aime cette personne et souffre d'être obligé de la regardé de loin.

Je l'aime depuis deux ans déjà. Je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis tus.

Face à l'être que j'aime, je reste distant. Pourtant. Pourtant, Merlin sait comme j'aimerais me blottir dans ses bras, l'embrasser.

Mon combat, ma mort, ma renaissance, m'a fait comprendre que le temps était trop court.

Je veux être courageux. Je veux qu'il sache. Qu'il me rejette enfin. Ainsi, je saurais que j'aurais essayé. Je saurais ce qu'il ressent vraiment.

Allez, j'essaye. Je tente ma chance.

Je frappe à sa porte. Le silence me répond. Plusieurs secondes passent. Je panique. Je tremble. Il m'invite à entrer. Ce que je fais.

Il est derrière son bureau. Il relève la tête et me toise.

J'inspire. Je prends mon courage en main. Je suis Griffondor ou je ne le suis pas.

\- Potter ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faite ici et non dans votre dortoir ?

Je le vois se lever. Se mettre devant son bureau et croiser les bras sur son torse.

\- Monsieur, je…

Je n'y arrive pas. Les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. J'inspire un bon coup.

Je m'avance et sur la pointe des pieds, je me mets à sa hauteur et l'embrasse. Je me détache de lui et sans m'éloigné, je murmure trois mots contre ses lèvres.

\- Je vous aime.

Je m'écarte le rouge aux joues. Il ne répond pas. Ne réagit pas. Son regard est toujours aussi froid. Et le froid s'immisce dans mon être. J'ai commis une erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

\- Je… je suis désolé.

Je m'enfuis, n'attendant pas de réponse.

Alors que je me détourne et m'apprête à jeter mon courage de Griffon aux oubliettes, Rogue m'attrape par le poignet et me tourne vers lui.

Il me tire dans ses bras et m'embrasse passionnément.

Nous sommes donnés, l'un à l'autre, pour la première fois sur son bureau. Nous avons fini la nuit dans sa chambre. Et les suivantes aussi.

Des mois passés ensemble à nous aimer. C'est ce que je croyais.

.

HP

.

 _20 novembre 1998_

J'ai pris une décision. Je veux en parler avec Severus. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit sortir de ses cours. Je pourrais le rejoindre et l'entrainer dans une salle vide. Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Je sais comme il aime quand je fais ça. C'est qu'il est passionné mon Severus. Et je l'aime tellement.

Je me profile dans les couloirs, saluant les élèves. Un élève, je n'en suis plus un. Je vis avec Sev'. Et bientôt, j'aurais un travail qui me plaît. Quoi de mieux ? Je suis heureux.

J'arrive au détour du couloir où se trouve la classe de mon ange. Je le vois devant sa porte. Il est accompagné de Lucius.

Je souris. Ils sont si proches. De vrai amis. J'ai appris à apprécié Malfoy père, presque autant que le fils.

Je m'arrête au bout du couloir. Ils n'ont pas détecté ma présence. J'aime observer mon amant quand il ne me voit pas. Voir des expressions qu'il ne me montre pas.

Il m'arrive parfois d'envié Lucius de le connaitre mieux que moi.

Je vois Lucius posé sa main sur l'avant-bras de Severus.

\- Je t'aime Severus, depuis très longtemps.

Que… ? Je me fige. C'est quoi ce délire ?

Je vois Severus sourire. Je ne comprends pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire de la sorte, pas même pour moi.

\- Je t'aime aussi Lucius.

Je n'ose plus bouger. Je n'ose même plus respirer. C'est un cauchemar. Severus attire Lucius à lui et l'embrasse. Il l'embrasse avec tout l'amour qu'il a pour le blond. Moi-même je peux voir tout l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un l'autre dans se baiser.

J'ai mal. Merlin, je souffre. J'ai un poignard dans le cœur.

Comment peut-il me faire ça ? Moi qui l'aime, je n'ai été qu'un exutoire pour lui. Un second choix, part défaut de ne pas pouvoir avoir le blond.

Je me sens trahit. Je me sens souiller.

Il ne m'aime pas. M'a-t-il seulement aimé un jour, même juste un peu ?

Je sens les larmes coulées sur ma joue. Mes yeux humides ne se tarissent pas. Je ferme les yeux l'espace d'un instant, espérant que tout ça ne soit qu'une hallucination.

\- Harry ! S'exclame une voix choquée.

J'ouvre les yeux et vois Severus et Lucius qui me regardent. Mon amant semble choqué, terrifié. Lucius ne dit mot, mais son regard est coupable.

 _« Tu ne seras jamais heureux. Personne ne t'aimera jamais Harry Potter. Tu es comme moi. Tu es moi. »_

O comme ses paroles, étaient l'exacte vérité. Ses mots, ses quelques mots, furent les derniers de Voldemort, mais ils ne furent que plus tranchants à cet instant.

Mon ennemi m'avait dit que je serais malheureux, que personne ne pourrait m'aimé. Que j'avais eu tort en lui affirmant le contraire.

Je voudrais disparaitre. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Et ses fichus larmes qui ne veulent pas s'arrêter et me trahissent à leurs tours. Il m'a trahi, brisé, détruit. Je l'aime. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait. Je m'étais trompé. Lourdement trompé. Il ne m'a jamais dit ses mots.

Je m'étais enfermé dans une bulle où je nous avais crus heureux. J'ai mal. J'ai mal. J'ai mal. J'ai MAL.

\- Harry ! Harry, s'il-te-plaît.

Severus s'avance. Il tend la main vers moi. Je recule. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche.

Je me sens sale, souillé. Pourtant, je l'aime, mon ange, mais mon ange est un démon. Il m'a souillé, corrompu dans une relation sans amour. Il m'a fait croire, espéré un avenir. Il m'a menti en se servant de moi.

Je le hais. Non ! Je ME hais. Oui, je me hais d'avoir été si bête, si naïf.

J'ai mal et froid. Oui, si froid. Un froid immense qui me prend au cœur et qui se répand dans tout mon cœur.

Mon ange ténébreux fait un pas de plus. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je recule d'un pas à mon tour. J'ai peur.

\- Ne me touche pas.

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

\- Harry !

\- Ne me touche pas.

J'hurle et mes mots ne sont plus qu'un cri de souffrance. Severus se fige sur place et Lucius le rejoint.

Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Les voir si proche me fait souffrir. Je ne veux plus les voir. Je ne veux plus les entendre.

Je sens ma magie s'éveillée. Elle m'enveloppe, me protège. La magie du château se mêle à la mienne. Elle se fondent l'un dans l'autre. S'apprivoisent. Ne font plus qu'une. Poudlard me protège à son tour. Elle se retire, mais laisse une partie de sa magie en moi. Je la sens, je l'accepte comme elle m'accepte.

Ma tristesse se mut en colère. La rage prend forme, remue, se tend à l'affut. Je les vois, l'un et l'autre.

J'ai mal, si mal. Ma douleur est puissante, si destructrice qu'elle explose. Elle s'échappe de mon corps et reflète ma peine.

Si puissante, elle les percute de plein fouet. Severus et Lucius se retrouvent éjecter à travers le couloir.

Si destructrice, Malfoy percute le mur avec violence. Severus retombe sur le sol.

Tous deux inconscients. Aucun ne se relèves.

Les ténèbres m'envahissent. Je suis aspirée. Oui, mon vœu est exaucé, je disparais à travers le néant.

.

HP

.

 _5 février 2001_

J'adore Paris. La capitale des amoureux. Huit mois que je parcoure ses rues. Mon appartement donne vue sur la seine et la tour Effel. J'ai appris beaucoup dans cette ville, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Aujourd'hui, je pars pour l'Afrique. La France est devenue trop risqué pour moi. Les Aurors ont retrouvé ma trace. Ils me cherchent. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait de mal, à part disparaitre au nez et à la barbe de tous, surtout celle de Dumbledore.

O Eva a bien rit ce jour-là. Qu'a-t-elle dit déjà ? Ah, oui, que voir la tête de ce fou citronné valait tout le pesant d'or des coffres et chambres forte de Poudlard.

Bon, je dois encore remplir mes sacs moi.

\- Alors tu pars vraiment ?

Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à mon colocataire et amant occasionnel. Mick est un beau blond aux intenses yeux bleus avec un corps magnifique. Il n'est pas moldu, il n'est pas sorcier, Mick de son vrai nom Mickael, est un vampire pur est dur. Un de ceux qui naissent vampire.

Je m'approche de lui et passe mes bras autours de son cou pendant qu'il me prend par la taille. Nous nous embrassons. J'aime ses moments dans ses bras, pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un vide au fond de moi.

Chaque jour, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans le noir, je ressens un manque. Il me manque. Mon ange sombre n'est plus avec moi et quelque part, je ressens son absence.

Mickael aurait pu faire un compagnon parfait, mais mon autre moi ne l'accepte pas. Mick le sait et l'accepte.

Je sais que le seul compagnon que je pourrais revendiquer et désormais le seul que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

Je me détache de sa bouche et caresse sa joue.

\- Oui, tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix, je l'embrasse doucement, mais tu pourras toujours me rejoindre et puis on restera en contact, ok ?

\- Oui, toujours, me répond-il.

Je l'embrasse une fois encore et décide de me servir de la magie pour finir de remplir mes sacs.

Le monde magique m'oblige à fuir. Ma force et mes pouvoirs les effrayes. Je suis plus puissant que Voldemort ne l'a jamais été, bien plus que Dumbledore ou même Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard réuni, j'égale même presque Merlin.

Beaucoup ont peur de moi, ils veulent m'avoir à l'œil, mais j'en ai assez d'être le joujou du ministère. J'ai fuis et Severus m'a donné l'occasion de le faire. Pour lui, j'aurais subis la surveillance. Pour lui j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. Mais aujourd'hui c'est fini.

Même si son souvenir me hante, je veux l'oublier.

\- Si vous avez fini mes chéris, nous pouvons y allez petit Ry' ?

Je rigole en relâchant ma prise sur Mick et me tourne vers l'intrus.

\- Humm, même plus le droit de dire au revoir tranquillement.

\- O, tu n'es pas drôle, petit Ry', éclate de rire mon amie.

Evana sort de l'ombre et apparait face à nous.

\- Salut Eva, comment ça va ? Lui demande Mick.

\- Ça va. Prêt Harry ? Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

J'acquiesce. Eva s'approche de Mickael et le sert dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas me manquer p'tit vampire, prend soin de toi d'accords.

\- Je te le promet et toi prend soin de lui pour moi.

\- Eh, je suis là je vous rappelle.

Je croise les bras en boudant. Les deux rigolent face à ma fausse bouderie. Mick me prend dans ses bras une dernière fois, j'attrape et sacs et Eva me tend la main. Elle offre un dernier sourire à notre ami et nous transplanons pour l'Afrique.


	3. Chapter 3 Souvenir partie 2

_**Titre :**_ _De l'amour à la haine_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Harry et Severus sont ensemble, mais Lucius s'interpose en se déclarant à Severus qui l'embrasse, Harry les surprend et son cœur en souffre. Les deux hommes l'aperçoivent. Harry, en pleure, disparait. Cinq ans plus tard, Harry refait surface, mais n'est plus vraiment le même et ne peut pas, ou ne veut pas pardonner. Que le jeu commence._

 _._

 _Chapitre 3. Souvenir partie 2._

.

HP

.

31 Décembre 2002

La vue est magnifique. On est assis au sommet de l'une des pyramides d'Egypte. Stabiliser par la magie. Verre de vin en main, nous attendons la nouvelle année. Un _tempus_ volant dans les airs au-dessus de nous nous indique les secondes restantes.

6 secondes…

J'attrape la bouteille de vin et nous ressert un verre chacun.

5 secondes…

Evana me sourit. Elle qui voulait voir les étendues des sables d'Egypte, je lui ai fait ce cadeau en l'emmenant ici pour le nouvel an.

4 secondes…

Je lui souris à mon tour. Je suis bien, tranquille.

3 secondes…

Je pose mes yeux sur la lune. Elle me rappelle ses magnifiques yeux onyx dans lesquels j'aimais me plonger.

2 secondes…

Il me manque. J'aurais tant aimé être à ses côtés.

1 seconde…

Eva sent mon trouble. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne. Sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle me réconforte par sa seule présence. Elle est mon amie, ma confidente, ma sœur de cœur.

Minuit…

Eva dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

\- Bonne année petit Ry'.

\- Bonne année Eva chérie.

Nous nous sourions mutuellement.

\- Tu es prêt ? Ils vont arriver.

J'hoche la tête et me lève. Je lui tends la main et l'aide à se levé. A peine debout qu'ils apparaissent.

Nous bondissons de notre perchoir improviser et glissons le long de la façade de la pyramide. D'un accord commun silencieux, nous sautons dans le vide et transplanons sous les yeux interloqués des Aurors qui n'ont même pas eu le temps de réagir.

Et une fois encore, notre fuite reprend. __

.

HP

.

 _3 Aout 2002_

Un été glacial. Tout comme l'hiver. Ici, été – hiver, c'est la même chose.

Je resserre mon manteau sur ma poitrine. Quelle idée j'ai eu de me laisser trainer en Russie par Evana. Non, mais vraiment, il fait un froid de détraqueur ici.

\- Rappelle moi pourquoi on est là déjà ?

Evana s'arrête en plein milieux de la rue, obligeant les passants à la contourner. J'en fait de même et un homme me rentre dedans. Il me parle dans sa langue que je ne comprends pas.

Eva se tourne vers lui et lui répond. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui dit, mais le ton n'est pas des plus chaleureux. L'homme s'en vas sans en ajouter plus.

\- Non, mais c'est pas vrai. Ce que les moldus peuvent être vulgaire, braille-t-elle.

Elle me regarde est souri.

\- Je te l'ai dit p'tit Ry', je veux un serpent Neigial et ils sont tellement rare. Le seul disponible ce trouve ici. Tu me l'as promis.

Sur ce niveau, elle n'a pas tort. Je lui ai promis un cadeau et elle à choisit un extrêmement rare. Faut-il vraiment que je tienne à elle pour céder à tous ses caprices.

\- Bon, alors dépêchons nous. Il fait un froid de canard ici.

Evana se jette à mon cou et je la serre dans mes bras. Quinze minutes plus tard, nous entrons dans une petite boutique du chemin de traverse version Russe.

Une petite femme s'approche, elle et Eva conversent. La femme part dans l'arrière-boutique après m'avoir jeté un étrange regard. Elle en ressort avec un petit vivarium qu'elle pose sur le comptoir.

A l'intérieur, deux petits serpents roulés en boule redressent leurs têtes. Leurs corps est d'un blanc pur, avec de léger reflet bleu clair. Leurs yeux, sont d'un noir profond parsemé d'éclats d'or, une couleur rare pour des serpents. La seule différence entre eux, c'est la cicatrice que l'un d'eux porte au-dessus des yeux. Cicatrice, qui comme la mienne, à la marque d'un éclair.

\- Frère regarde, des vissssiteurs.

\- Malheur à noussss, on va nousssss séparer.

\- Courage frère.

Eva sourit et s'extasie devant celui qui ne porte pas de cicatrice. Les deux serpents ne semblent pas enclins à être séparé. Qui le serrait ?

\- Ils valent dix gallions et trois mornilles chacun.

Je vois Eva prendre le serpent dans ses mains. Après un dernier regard que je qualifierais de triste envers sont frère, il s'enroule autour du bras d'Eva.

\- Harry chéri, ta bourse, me demande Eva en souriant.

Mon regard est resté braqué sur le deuxième serpent toujours dans le vivarium. Sa me fend le cœur de le voir seul et abandonné.

\- On prend les deux.

\- Euh… vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui.

Eva sourit mystérieusement. Je parierais sans problème qu'elle savait que cela allait finir comme ça. Je sors ma bourse et dépose trente gallions devant le vendeur qui reste stupéfait de mon geste.

\- Gardez la monnaie.

Je tends la main au deuxième serpent qui s'enroule avec joie autour de mon bras. Les deux frères discutent entre eux, contents de ne pas être séparés. Eva éclate de rire. J'imagine déjà ce qu'elle doit penser, car comme moi, elle comprend et parle le fourchelangue.

Sans nous concerté, nous sortons du magasin et partons. En chemin, nous décidons de nommer nos nouveaux amis. Eva à choisit Izri, quant au mien, je l'ai appelé Daeron qui signifie _tourmenteur_. Ma fidèle amie n'a pu que rire, disant que mon nouveau compagnon ferait honneur à son nom.

Nos nouveaux amis accrochés autours de nos bras et rassurer de ne pas être séparés, qui furent néanmoins étonné de savoir que nous pouvions les comprendre, nous rentrons chez nous.

.

HP

.

 _9 Octobre 2003_

 _\- Mr. Potter…_

Etrange. Depuis quand mes fantasmes m'appellent Mr. Potter ? Je me retourne dans mon lit. La lumière du soleil m'éblouit. Humm ? M'éblouit ? J'avais pourtant fermé les rideaux non ?

 _\- Mr. Potter…_

Bon, bah là, il y a un problème. Je suis réveillé, les yeux fermés mais quand même, et il y a définitivement des intrus dans ma chambre. Prudemment j'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve face à au moins dix baguettes pointés sur moi. Humm, bon je ne suis clairement pas en position de force, quoique… oh et est-il bon de précisé que je suis nu sous les draps ?

Je me redresse légèrement sur les coudes et regardes les hommes qui envahissent mon espace. Alors à quoi j'ai affaire aujourd'hui ? Mangemorts ? Aurors ? Mercenaires ?

\- Mr. Potter, vous nous avez donné du fil à retordre. Cinq ans que nous vous cherchons.

\- Tsss, vous ne pouvez pas m'oublié un peu ? Je me lève et attrape un pantalon que j'enfile sous les yeux des Aurors, leurs baguettes qui me menacent encore. Laissez tomber Kingsley, je ne rentre pas avec vous.

\- Oh que si Harry, j'ai ordre de vous ramener et d'utilisé la force s'il le faut.

Je souris, mais à croire que mon sourire ne plaît pas à tout le monde, car certains se recule de peur. Kingsley n'en démord pas, lui ne se laissera pas faire.

\- Allons Harry soit raisonnable.

\- Raisonnable, je ricane. Je crois avoir été largement raisonnable pendant des années, maintenant que je peux enfin être libre, même ça, ça m'est refuser, je fini en hurlant.

Je m'approche de la commode et fait semblant de chercher des habits, mais en profite pour envoyer un message à Eva. Elle comprendra et saura où me retrouvé.

\- Harry…

\- Laissez tomber. De toute façon, je ne vous suis pas.

\- Harry ?

\- Quoi ?

Je referme violement le tiroir et me tourne vers Kingsley. Celui-ci me prend par surprise, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je suis frappé par une lumière argenté. Je suis projeté contre le mur et m'effondre au sol.

Je comprends que Kingsley a ouvert les hostilités, vite remis de la surprise, je réplique et envoie une puissante vague de magie percuté les Aurors.

Quelques-uns l'on évité d'un _protego_ , mais les autres n'ont pas eu cette chance. J'en vois un qui à défaut d'être projeté contre le mur, traverse la fenêtre. Nous sommes au neuvième étage, la chute lui sera fatale.

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et envoie mon patronus à sa suite. Mon cerf le réceptionne et lui évite une mort certaine, mais cette petite distraction me coute cher.

Kingsley m'envoie un second sort qui me frappe en pleine poitrine. Concentré sur mon patronus, j'en ai oublié de me défendre.

Il ne me faut qu'à peine quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que je me suis fait avoir et sombre dans le sommeil.

Mon patronus s'estompe avec moi, laissant l'Auror finir sa chute.

.

HP

.

Mon réveille se fait dans le calme et en silence. Je me retrouve dans une immense pièce blanche. J'imagine déjà Eva qui jubile. Elle doit être heureuse, après cinq ans, nous sommes de retour à Poudlard.


	4. Chapter 4 Apparition

_**Titre :**_ _De l'amour à la haine_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Harry et Severus sont ensemble, mais Lucius s'interpose en se déclarant à Severus qui l'embrasse, Harry les surprend et son cœur en souffre. Les deux hommes l'aperçoivent. Harry, en pleure, disparait. Cinq ans plus tard, Harry refait surface, mais n'est plus vraiment le même et ne peut pas, ou ne veut pas pardonner. Que le jeu commence._

 _._

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Stormtrooper2 :**_

 _ **Chap. 1**_ _. Alors oui, c'est en partie un malentendu et dans sa colère, Harry n'a laissé la place à aucune explication et oui, très idiot de s'embrasser dans le couloir._

 _ **Chap. 2**_ _. Non, il n'a pas vécu en ermite, il a voyagé._

 _ **Chap. 3.**_ _Oui Evana connait Poudlard, mais pas en tant qu'élève, c'est le seul indice que je donnerais, on découvrira bientôt qui elle est. Et Harry laisser-t-il Severus et Lucius s'expliquer ? Je te laisse le découvrir. Quant à leur relation ? Surprise !_

 _._

 _Chapitre 4. Choix._

.

HP

.

Hermione était sidéré, la jeune femme sanglotait dans les bras de son mari. L'homme avec lequel elle avait discuté, ne ressemblait en rien au Harry qu'elle avait connu. Celui-ci était plus froid, plus distant et s'amusait visiblement de la situation. Ou était passé le gentil garçon ? Hermione n'ignorait rien de la relation que son meilleur ami avait eu avec leur ancien professeur de potion, Harry l'avait aimé de tout son cœur, mais alors, d'où pouvait provenir la haine qu'il ressentait maintenant envers Snape ? Elle et Harry avait discuté, même si les paroles du jeune homme étaient quelque peu mesquines, tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle mentionne Snape. Son visage était passé de la douceur à la froideur en deux secondes. Il l'avait regardé, puis avait posé les yeux sur le mur, pour finalement revenir sur elle, mais la dureté de ses traits l'avait effrayé et ses mots l'avait fait fuir de la pièce de toute urgence.

.

(Flashback)

.

Des yeux froids, dure comme la pierre. Ses yeux d'émeraudes, parcourues d'éclairs écarlates. Des milliers de frissons traversèrent le corps d'Hermione. La peur s'insinuait en elle. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru voir un jour une telle envi de meurtre dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

\- Si tu tien à la vie Hermione, ne prononce plus jamais son nom devant moi.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle pouvait voir autour d'elle des émanations d'énergies frappés les murs et objets de la pièce Son instinct lui dictait de s'enfuir au plus vite, mais la peur la clouait sur place.

\- Sort d'ici ! Hermione tire-toi, hurla Harry.

Hermione se leva et sorti de la pièce en vitesse.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

Après s'être finalement calmé, Hermione se tourna vers le maitre des potions de Poudlard et le toisa. Celui-ci était tourné vers la pièce ou était retenu Harry et l'observait en silence.

\- Snape, l'interpela Hermione, maintenant, vous allez nous dire ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Harry pour qu'il vous déteste à ce point.

Snape l'a regardé et se détourna d'elle.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, miss Weasley.

\- Harry est mon ami. Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'agir ainsi.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Hermione ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle se dit qu'elle finirait par savoir.

\- Hé, regardez !

Hermione rouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de Ron. Elle fit comme tout le monde et observa Harry. Harry s'était levé et semblait parlé avec quelqu'un.

\- Tu en as mis du temps. Ça fait deux semaines que je suis là.

Chacun, se regardait, se demandant si Harry était devenu fou, jusqu'à ce qu'un serpent rampe jusqu'à Harry.

\- Dite moi que je rêve, s'exclama Drago.

Harry se pencha et ramassa le serpent qui s'enroula autour de son cou.

\- Alors Dae, où est-elle ? Demanda Harry au serpent tout en le caressant.

Le serpent siffla et Harry éclata de rire.

\- Hé ba, elle ne manque pas de toupet celle-là.

\- Qui donc ?

Harry se retourna et tout le monde fut stupéfait de voir une jeune femme apparaitre derrière lui.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Maugrey.

\- Je ne sais pas mon ami, je ne sais pas, répliqua Dumbledore.

.

HP

.

Je me retournais en entendant la voix d'Eva. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en l'apercevant. Elle me sourit à se tour et se jette dans mes bras.

\- Alors comme ça, moi je suis enfermé ici et toi tu te dore au soleil hein ?

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Me répond Evana faussement indignée. Je découvrais seulement les bienfait des rayons sur ma merveilleuse peau et … Aie, Harry !

J'éclate de rire et m'écarte d'une petite Eva en furie. Je pense que mon amie n'a pas appréciée que je la fasse taire en lui pinçant le bras.

\- Pff, crétin.

Eva s'assoie dans le fauteuil et inspecte la pièce. Elle regarde furtivement là où sont nos « hôtes » et me sourit. Tout comme moi elle sait qu'ils sont là et je devine les têtes qu'ils doivent faire en ce moment. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous concertés pour nous comprendre, nous avons trouvé un nouveau jeu.

\- Pourquoi tu restes ici 'Ry ?

\- Humm, c'est amusant ?

\- Amusant ? Dans une pièce dénuée de… distraction ?

Eva se lève et se dirige vers l'étagère désormais vide. Elle regarde les livres encore brulant au sol et éteint le feu.

\- Hé !

Evana me jette un regard mauvais. Ok, bon, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû bruler les livres, mon amie les adores, c'est un sacrilège d'en abimé un alors plusieurs… Oh, oh, j'aime pas beaucoup son sourire. Je n'ai pas le temps de me défendre, que je suis propulsé contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le choc est rude, mais je l'encaisse. Je me relève et frotte ma tête. D'un geste de la main, les livres reprennent leurs places sur le meuble. Je m'avance et vais m'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils, je peux voir que nos « hôtes » sont quelque peu perturbé par notre échange. Eva me rejoint et s'assoie face à moi.

\- Bon, on est de retour à Poudlard, et maintenant ?

\- Humm… on se tire d'ici ? Que dirait tu d'aller… oh, je sais à Las-Vegas. On pourrait aller au casino.

Evana soupira.

\- Harry, me réprime-t-elle. Cinq ans, il est temps maintenant. Tu dois faire face.

\- Non

\- Si

\- Non

\- Si

\- Si, s'ajoute deux sifflements au mot d'Evana.

\- Ah, mais vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi. Raaaaaa, je suis maudit, ils sont tous contre moi, Merlin aide moi.

Daeron qui s'était écarté, revient s'enroulé autour de ma jambe et remonte doucement pour se poser sur mon ventre. Irzi pointe le bout de son nez de la veste de sa maitresse et s'installe comme son frère sur le ventre d'Evana.

\- Tu sais que c'est ce qu'il faut faire 'Ry. Tu savais que tôt ou tard sa arriverait et puis… ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais craindre quoi que ce soit, ou qui que ce soit.

\- Humm, je grommèle.

Je sais qu'elle à raison, mais revenir ici, me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. La guerre. Severus et Malfoy. Même mes plus beaux moments dans cet endroit n'occultent pas la vision de l'homme que j'aime dans les bras d'un autre. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux c'est lui que je vois et ça fait mal. Je sais qu'il est là et qu'il me regarde, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense. Tous ses moments passés dans ses bras me manquent, mais il doit être heureux maintenant, il est avec celui qu'il a toujours aimé. J'ai beau me montré résistant, crié haut et fort que je le hais, au fond de moi je l'aime encore et Eva le sait. Malgré tout, je veux qu'il souffre, que lui et son amant comprennent ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Evana m'a fait comprendre pendant cinq ans que la haine ne m'apporterait rien de bon, alors j'ai essayé de l'oublié et j'aurais pu y arrivé, si ses abrutis du ministère n'avaient pas décidé que je devais revenir dans le monde magique. Tout ça, parce que je suis trop puissant et qu'ils ont peur que je ne devienne le nouveau mage noir. Quels idiots, ils pensent pouvoir garder un œil sur moi. J'ai fuis pendant cinq ans, mais cette fuite, Eva et moi l'avons pris comme un jeu. Bon, j'avoue, ils m'ont eu par surprise, d'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'est devenu l'Auror.

\- Il vas bien. Enfin, mieux maintenant.

Je hausse un sourcil. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me faire à cette manie qu'a Eva d'entré dans ma tête. Depuis que nos magies se sont mélangés, elle peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et parfois ça fait peur, j'ai l'impression de ne rien pouvoir lui cacher. Je la regarde et lui sourit. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis sûr d'au moins une chose, Evana sera toujours avec moi.


End file.
